


Глубже

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Дирк достаёт закрытое в коробках подальше снаряжение, смывает с него пыль и белые кристаллики, а затем спускается на самые нижние этажи, где тёмные волны уже зацеловали стены — солоно, добела. И ныряет в другой мир».





	Глубже

Где-то раз в месяц рвущее чувство в груди становится невыносимым, отращивает когти и начинает впиваться в сердце и лёгкие. Тогда Дирк достаёт закрытое в коробках подальше снаряжение, смывает с него пыль и белые кристаллики, а затем спускается на самые нижние этажи, где тёмные волны уже зацеловали стены — солоно, добела. И ныряет в другой мир.

Там нет палящего солнца: оно пляшет бликами в колыхании воды, и это движение увлекает Дирка за собой, _танцует его тоже_ , вливая в себя. Дирку нравится отдаваться океану — но ненадолго. Вскоре он машет проплывающему серебристому косяку рыб и ныряет глубже — туда, где высятся обветшалые колоссы Техаса из прошлого.  
Дирк видел в фильмах, что когда-то здесь был город с множеством людей и машин, шумный и грязный. Огромные дома обжили водоросли и полипы, веточки кораллов привлекают разноцветных рыбок, причудливых и не похожих друг на друга, перебираются осторожно с этажа на этаж тёмно-зелёные крабы — теперь здесь их царство.  
На одной из чудом уцелевших стен меж прелых лент водорослей виднеется огромная рекламная растяжка, сообщающая о скорой премьере нового фильма Дейва Страйдера. От этой фамилии, _чужой и своей_ , тоска внутри усиливается, но её горечь перетекает во что-то сладкое. Это — доказательство того, что всё было _по-настоящему_ : что Техас существовал, что люди существовали, что _Дейв существовал_.  
И что Дирк сейчас существует тоже.

Можно опуститься ещё глубже: там, на раскрошившемся асфальте уткнулись друг в друга проржавевшие остовы автомобилей, но ещё там слишком много тех, с кем Дирку встречаться совсем не хочется, и вместо этого он находит пробитый балкон и заплывает внутрь одной из квартир.  
Над потолком осталось немного воздуха, и Дирку хочется на миг снять маску и вдохнуть его, но он знает, что это гнилой последний вздох умирающей цивилизации, спёртый и ядовитый — дышать им нельзя. Стены разъедены солёной водой и залеплены зеленью и ракушками, у пола рыжеет остов чего-то, похожего то ли на стиральную машину, то ли на ещё какой-то бытовой прибор — уже и не различить. Дирк опускается на пол и проводит ногой линию — похоже, кафель. Он поворачивается в сторону двери — и замирает.  
Из соседней комнаты на него смотрят пустые глазницы полусгнившего трупа, зависшего за дверным проёмом. Когда-то этот человек утонул здесь, захлёбываясь водой мучительно долго, и затем его тело лежало под толщей воды, дожидаясь, пока бактерии внутри не наполнят его достаточным количеством газов.  
Дирк не шевелится — вода обволакивает его, обнимает-гладит и неспешно струится дальше; мертвец слабо покачивается. То, что выглядит сгнившей кожей, на деле лишь водоросли да полипы: все мягкие ткани уже съедены, обглоданы, и теперь на человеческом скелете вырастает новая жизнь.  
Человечество похоронено под тяжёлыми толщами океанской воды.  
Дирку кажется, что он похоронен тоже. Что он должен был умереть давным-давно, вместе с Дейвом.  
 _Он много раз видел это в кошмарах: его брата протыкает до боли знакомый меч, брызжет неправдоподобно яркая кровь, заливая клинок и белую ткань футболки; Дирк умирал вместе с ним, просыпался и жалел, что не может умереть по-настоящему._  
Брат вряд ли взял бы Дирка с собой. Он бы оставил его дома — захлёбываться солёным океаном, чувствовать, как горечь тянет на дно.  
Горечь и так тянет на дно.  
Глубже.  
Темнее.  
Дирк едва не засыпает, глядя в глазницы мертвеца. Из одной высовываются щупальца актинии, как лепестки цветка из погребального букета.  
Резкий писк заставляет Дирка вздрогнуть: в баллонах заканчивается кислород, и надо подниматься на поверхность. Дирк всплывает так стремительно, что кружится голова и начинает идти кровь из носа, но ему нужно жаркое ненавистное солнце, нужен опротивевший металл крыши, нужен солёный прогретый воздух и крики чаек.  
Под водой мертвецы: на дорогах, запертые в салонах автомобилей, в квартирах, кое-где даже на улице. Дирк не знает точно, как умирал этот город, как долго люди страдали, успели ли они пережить эксперименты Кондесс, выворачивающие человеческий организм наизнанку; это неважно. Те люди мертвы, но Дирк — нет.  
Он жив.  
Он — пока ещё — жив.  
Разрывающее чувство внутри прячется, испуганное и раздавленное.  
Дирк зовёт это _одиночеством_.


End file.
